


The End

by Saziikins



Series: Family Ties [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Magnussen, Sherlock and Greg must say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

While it may only have been a metre separating them, the space felt wider. Sat at opposite ends of the table, both staring into mugs of coffee it felt like The End. In many ways, it was

“So, you’re going away for six months,” Greg murmured.

“Correct,” Sherlock said.

Greg nodded and tapped his fingers against the table. “Dangerous?”

“Definitely.”

“Are you coming back?”

“I can’t guarantee it.”

That was the full story, really, wasn’t it? They’d be separated again, only this time it was both unavoidable and finite.

This was it. Sherlock knew he was almost certainly going to die. And even if he didn’t return to England in a body bag, the fate facing him may well be worse than death anyway. A lifetime in jail. Unending boredom surrounded by the same four walls.

Greg was surprisingly calm. After just under a decade of dealing with Sherlock, he’d adapted. Got stronger. Deadened his emotions, except when it came to the children. That was the impact Sherlock had on his life.

Sherlock had fallen for a man with a strong moral code and kindness by the bucketload. He’d fallen for a man who was desperate for some excitement and with a tendency to take gambles. He took a gamble on Sherlock. He trusted him. Offered him everything. Then Sherlock pointed a gun at another man’s head and killed him without remorse or regret. Blown his brains out. Blood splattered over the concrete. The End.

But Magnussen’s End was now Sherlock and Greg’s End and though they’d been here many times before, nothing was more finite than this sorry conclusion to their relationship. Over. Finished. Done. Dusted.

And all Greg had to show for it was a crushed heart.

They both stood up, finally looking at each other. It had been easier when Sherlock jumped from Bart’s. Greg didn’t know it was coming so they didn’t have to say goodbye.

Greg opened his mouth, shut it again and then shook his head. Instead he reached up, took Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed him and murmured “I love you,” against his lips.

Unwilling to leave, unable to stay, Sherlock turned and walked out of the house.

When he sat on the aeroplane to take him to Europe the next morning, after saying goodbye to John and to Mycroft and to Greg, all he could think was of those things left unsaid. The knowledge that Greg would never know he loved him too.


End file.
